Marco helps Tom!
by katmar1994
Summary: Tom's been upset so Marco helps cheer him up! Can he do it? I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil.


**Marco pov:** Since today is Saturday, Star and I were going to the watch Phineas and Ferb marathon today.

"But first, we needed to snacks." I thought with a smile. "Marco! Can we get these?" Star asked me, she held up a box of cookies. "Don't see why not." I replied to her.

Star smiled and put the cookies in the cart, once we got everything paid for we left the store. "Can we also sing along to the songs?" Star asked me. "Sure." I responded.

On the way home Star and I saw Tom. "What's Tom doing here?" I asked Star, she became upset. "I don't know but I don't want to see him." Star said with a frown.

She ran into the backyard as I walked up to Tom. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked Tom, he sighed. "I'm upset that my Dad won't hang out with me." Tom answered me.

"Why won't he?" I asked carefully. "He's too busy with work." Tom replied sadly, he was so sad that I came up with an idea. "Oh, Tom." I said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Tom asked me, I didn't say anything since I started to tickle him. "Heeeyyyy! Cuuuttt thaatt ouuttt!" Tom said as he laughed. "I don't think so." I responded.

Just then Star came out and saw that Tom and I were getting along. "I can help!" Star shouted, she then joined me and we tickled Tom together but soon we stopped.

"Feeling better?" I asked Tom, he took some deep breaths. "I'm good now." Tom replied with a smile. "Wanna watch Phineas and Ferb with us?" Star asked him with a smile.

"Sure." Tom answered her, we all went into the house then Star called up Janna and Jackie to join us. "This is gonna be awesome." Jackie told us, we all agreed with her on that.

 **Third Person pov:** As the four teens watched Phineas and Ferb they had fun singing to the songs and pretty soon got to the episode where Norm wanted to be a real boy.

"This is one of my favorite songs." Janna told her friends, the girls got off the couch and stood next to each other as the song came on. [Play Real Boy from Phineas and Ferb]

[ **Star, Janna and Jackie** ]

 _He wants to be a real boy_

 _(He wants to be a real boy)_

 _He wants to be a real boy_

 _(Real boy, yeah)_

[ **Norm** ]

 _I'm a lonely orphan robot_

 _Just a scrap metal tower_

 _A misfired piston_

 _Run on squirrel power_

[ **Star, Janna and Jackie** ]

 _His galvanized insides_

 _Can feel no joy_

 _He wants to be a real boy_

[ **Norm** ]

 _I wanna be a real boy_

[ **Tom and Marco** ]

 _Yeah!_

[ **Norm** ]

 _Not a titanium toy_

 _Don't give my battery flattery_

 _What I want is more grey matter-y_

[ **Tom and Marco** ]

 _A brain, some veins and some arteries_

[ **Norm** ]

 _I got a squirrel where my heart should_

 _be_

 _If I was real (you could feel) I could really emote_

 _Instead of shorting out whenever he sits on the_

 _Remote_

 _I want a dad (a father) someone I can call pop_

 _Someone to take me out for malteds at the soda shop_

 _Someone to take me on a fishing trip and teach me how_

 _To ride a bike_

 _Who'll pat me on the head and ask me "how you doin',_

 _Tyke?"_

 _(How you doin', tyke?")_

 _We'll, I'm fine, all things considered_

 _Wanna be a real boy but don't wanna sound embittered_

 _But thanks for asking, seriously!_

After the song, the four teens fell back onto the couch and laughed. "This is the most I've had in a long time." Tom thought with a smile, and it's all because Marco helped cheer him up and made him smile.

 **Tom pov:** When the Phineas and Ferb marathon was done and Janna and Jackie left, I stayed to hang out Marco and Star. "Thanks for cheering me up." I told Marco. "No problem." Marco replied with a smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Tom." Star told me, she and I are friends now. "I'm glad I am too." I said with a smile, the three of us talked for a while before playing video games the watched movies.

Soon it was time for me to head home. "We should hang out again sometime." Marco told me. "Next time we're both free." I added, we fist bumped then I left for the underworld using my carriage.

Once I was home I went to my room and thought about Star and Marco. "I'm lucky to have some pretty cool friend like them." I thought with a smile, I went to my library and started to read for a while.

 **Done! This one-shot is for Blackgoth13, I hope you like it. I don't own the song used in this chapter, so please review and no flames!**


End file.
